Beautiful Rose
by ShadowDragonGhost
Summary: Li-Wei had an amazing life. His father, Smile, was always over-protective, as was the his brothers. Being so small, Lili (pronounced Lily) [aka Li-Wei] had a hard time but was much stronger than all the others. But when disaster strikes in the form of Zalgo, things start spiraling down. Will Jeff ever be able to be with his beloved Lili again?
1. Prologue

Jeff the Killer x Li-Wei

Prologue

(Third Person)

A large red and black smiling husky paced back and forth in front of his mate's cave. The time for the pups to arrive had come and she was still in there. It made him worry if something was wrong. He had been outside the cave for almost five hours.

'Surely the pups would be here by now,' the large male thought.

It wasn't until her heard the tiny yips and squeaks of pups that he stopped pacing. His ears shot up as he listened to the sound. He entered the cave cautiously, giving out a small bark to let his mate know it was him. She sent a small bark back, signaling him to come over to her and her litter. He went further into the cave and soon came upon his mate and four big, healthy looking pups that shared his smile and fur coat. The only thing they didn't have was the mane that the male was oh so proud of.

"Four healthy pups," he said, "and they are big too."

"Not four Smile," his mate corrected him, "There are five pups."

Smile's mate looked down in between her paws to show him the fifth pup. Smile looked at the pup in surprise. It was definitely the smallest of the litter and the youngest. He looked nothing like his father. The pup did, however, have Smile's black mane.

'At least one of the pups has my mane,' Smile thought while he continued to look over his youngest son.

The pup's fur looked like the night sky. A dark jet black speckled with tiny silvery white spots that seemed to shimmer and shine whenever the pup moved. The large male smiled down at his son lovingly and wondered how something as beautiful as this could be created from something like himself. Yes, Smile was a demon dog and his mate was too, but she was a demon wolf. His youngest looked more like her, save the mane he inherited from his father.

And Smile could tell that the small pup was special. His smile grew even larger as he watched the pup squirm and crawl his way over to his father, searching for his warmth. He sniffed the tiny pup, touching noses with him, then licked the top of the pup's head. His son squeaked in surprise and Smile chuckled at how cute he was. He picked up the pup by his scruff gently and set him back by his mother.

"Have you named him and the others yet?" Smile asked his mate.

"I left the four bigger pups for you to name," she said, "the smallest is going to be called Li-Wei."

"What does it mean?" Smile asked.

"It means 'beautiful rose'," his mate answered, "it's Chinese."

"Well he certainly is beautiful," the male said, "the name suits him well. You did a great job with the pups."

"Thanks Smile," His mate said.

Smile chuckled as he watched his mate yawn. She was exhausted from giving birth. He licked the top of her head comfortingly and moved behind her. He laid down and curled his large body around his mate and pups as they all slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

(Third Person)

Smile watched his pups as they played outside the cave. His four oldest were getting huge. His youngest, however, was still very small, and Smile felt like his little Lili, his nickname for his youngest, would remain small throughout his entire life. He had become very overprotective of his youngest, refusing to allow him to play with the older and much bigger pups in the litter.

Li-Wei was stronger than them, though no one but him knew that. He had also figured out that he could hear others thoughts. He wasn't doing it intentionally. It just happened. It was worse at night when everyone was dreaming. He couldn't sleep because some of them were so cheery it made him sick.

He now slept in the nest in a tree branch that was low enough to the ground for his parents to find him with ease. Smile allowed his youngest to sleep in the tree nest because he seemed to be more comfortable there. He would keep watch over him at night though, especially when he felt something hostile watching them.

Six months flew by as Smile watched his son grow little by little. He was still very small for his age. The other pups were half the size of their father, while their baby brother was at least a quarter of their size. They all felt protective over their baby brother, for fear of him getting taken away from them or harmed.

As Smile sat outside the den like cave, he lost himself in his worries about his friends. There was no doubt that Jeff and the others were worried sick and have most likely been wondering what had happened to him. He hadn't been back to the mansion in almost over a year. He hadn't meant to be gone for so long, but with the pups still growing, they needed their father. And Smile wasn't about to let his little Lili out of his sight any time soon.

He was so lost in his worrying, however, that he failed to notice his youngest sneaking away. None of his older siblings saw him leave either, all of them thinking he was still in the cave. Little did they know that he was no longer there, and was now running down the path he had seen in his father's mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Li-Wei)

I snuck out of the cave and away from the others. Daddy nor my older brothers noticed I had left. I knew I would probably get into a lot of trouble for this but I hated seeing Daddy so down. He was constantly worried about either us and Momma or his friends and owner, Jeff. I knew I shouldn't have invaded his personal space like that but when I saw him with that deep-in-though look in his eyes, I knew I couldn't just stay out.

I dug through his memories and found out what Jeff smelled and looked like. I blushed a bit when I saw him. He was quite attractive. Then I found a safe path Daddy used to take to go to and from the mansion he used to live in when he had gone on his killing sprees. It was safe enough to make sure I didn't into any mean people. So, I followed the memories I saw in my daddy's head.

I may have been small but it was extremely easy for me to maneuver myself through all the tree roots and brush. Daddy didn't know but I could already turn into my human for. Which is the form I am currently running in.

In human form, I had hair that was the same as my night sky fur and it traveled down my back to my ankle like a long mane, which is exactly what it was. My hair was also messy and kind of wild but it was soft and silky to the touch. My skin as white as snow and my eyes were a pretty cobalt blue rose color. They tended to changer color depending on my mood or any emotion I feel. I was also still pretty small for my age but that only made Daddy and my bigger brothers much more protective of me. I also have my wolf ears and tail that were the same color as my hair. I didn't like hiding my ears and tail, though I already knew how.

I could tell I was getting close to the mansion Daddy used to live in. Then one with Jeff in it. I suddenly felt something long and thick wrap around my tiny waist and hoist me up, away from the ground. I was then staring into a faceless pure white face. He seemed angry at me for being here, though I don't know why. I had never met him before.

"Slendyman?" I yipped cutely.

"Yes," he said looking surprised and a bit happy at his nickname, "who are you little one?"

"I'm Li-Wei," I smiled cutely at the tall being, "but Daddy calls me Lili."

"It's nice to meet you Lili," Slendyman said.

"Do you know where Jeff is?" I asked him cutely tilting my head to the side.

"Yes," Slendyman said, "Why do you need to see him?"

"I need to tell him something," I told him.

"I'll take you to see him child but don't be surprised if he attacks you," Slendyman said worried, "he's been rather upset since Smile left."

"Don't worry about me Slendyman," I giggled adorably, "I can take care of myself better than everyone thinks."

Slendyman blushed a bit and smiled at the name I had started calling him. He carried me in his arms, much like how a parent would hold their child, back to the mansion I had been looking for. He set me down on the ground and opened the door for me, seeing as how I was too short to reach the nob. I walked inside with him right behind me. I turned and faced him.

"Thanks Slendyman," I said cutely tilting my head up and to the side, "I can find him on my own."

"Alright," Slendyman chuckled, "if he doesn't listen and you need help with him just call me alright?"

"Alrighty Slendyman!" I giggled and skipped to Jeff's room, which wasn't hard to find.

I knocked on the door softly, not wanting to disturb him is he as sleeping. I heard a deep grunt from the other side of the door. Then I heard shuffling and the rustle of clothes. The door opened to reveal Jeff, who was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What do you want kid?" he growled grumpily.

"I'm sorry," I frowned slightly feeling guilty for not waiting for him to come out of his room, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it's fine," Jeff sighed, "I was trying to go to sleep because a certain elf kept me up all night last night. Now what do you need from me kid?"

"I came to tell you about Smile," I said a small smile adorning my face, "may I come in?"

"Sure," he sighed again.

He opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing me access into his room. I walked in and sat down on his bed. He closed the door and walked over to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well," he said, "what about Smile?"

"I came to tell you that he's alright," I told him, "He's worried about you and all of the others. He knows how worried all of you are about him. But he can't come back just yet. He will soon though."

"How do you know all of this?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Cause I heard Daddy's thoughts while he getting lost in all of his worries," I said.

"Daddy?" Jeff said, then realization dawned on him.

'So that's why Smile left,' Jeff thought.

Jeff smiled at me warmly, his eyes softening. He looked really tired. I probably really had woken him up. He most likely told me all of that other stuff to make sure I didn't start feeling guilty. And like that I started feeling guilty again. Jeff guessed at why I had suddenly gotten a guilty look on my face.

"You wanna take a nap with me?" he asked.

"I'm not *yawn* sleepy though," I mumbled.

"No lying to me now," Jeff chuckled, "you can barely keep your eyes open. By the way, what's your name?"

"Li-Wei," I yawned again, "it's Chinese. My mom named me. But Daddy calls me Lili."

"What's it stand for?" he asked curiously.

"'Beautiful Rose'," I yawned no longer able to keep my eyes open.

Jeff chuckled. He took off his jeans and climbed into his bed in only his t-shirt and underwear. He laid down in the middle of the bed. He pulled me against his broad chest. He pulled out his sleeping mask and put it on. I felt his arms wrap around me protectively as we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Slenderman)

It was too quiet. I was in my office and I had expected Lili to call to me for help with Jeff. I never heard him call. I didn't hear any sounds at all. I started getting worried. This was Smile's pup, his youngest as it seems. He wouldn't be so forgiving if something were to happen to the pup. I stood and teleported out of my office and out into the hallway.

I walked to Jeff's room and opened the door quietly. The sight I saw brought a smile to my face. I saw Jeff sound asleep in the middle of his bed with his eye mask on. In his arms he held little Lili, who must have been exhausted from running all the way here. I didn't want to wake them so I closed the door quietly. All the others were out today doing something, so it was relatively peaceful around the house.

I smirked and thought of the look on Smile's face when he sees his youngest sleeping in the same bed as a killer. I walked outside and stood in front of the door, waiting for Smile to arrive.


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Smile)

I was searching frantically for Lili. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice he had snuck away. I had first noticed his presence when I looked around. I thought he was in his nest but when I went check he wasn't there. That was when I lost it. I took the pups into the cave and told my mate what had happened and that I would be back as soon as I found him. And he was going to be in so much trouble when I found him. He knew not to sneak off on his own.

I tracked his scent to the safe trail I used to while coming from the mansion to go on killing sprees. He must have stumbled upon it and smelled the lingering of my scent there. He seemed to have followed it back to the mansion. I ran as fast as I could to get to the mansion. As I got closer I picked up the familiar scent of Slenderman.

No sooner than that did I see said tall being. I ran over to him. He was standing in front of the door of his mansion. He seemed to be waiting for someone. As I got closer to him, he seemed to notice my presence.

"Ah Smile," Slender said, "About time you got here. I thought you had gotten lost."

"Enough with the jokes Slender," I growled, "Where's my son?"

"You mean the young pup I found earlier?" Slender said, "The one that goes by Li-Wei but prefers Lili? He's inside, in Jeff's room. I wouldn't disturb them though."

"And why not?" I asked.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself," he said.

He opened the door and we walked inside. Slender led me to Jeff's room, being unusually quiet and careful about where he stepped. We stopped at Jeff's door. It was a little too quiet for my comfort. I could feel my fur bristle a bit at the thought of Jeff harming my little Lili. Slender opened the door as quietly as he could. We both looked inside. Jeff was sound asleep in the middle of his bed, his sleeping mask covering his eyes. In Jeff's arms was my little Lili, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"This is why I said we shouldn't disturb them," Slender said, "they are just too cute right now to wake up. You know better than anyone that Jeff never lets anyone sleep with him."

"If that's true then why is he holding Lili so protectively?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"Most likely his instincts telling him to," Slender said, "I think we all know he trusts his instincts more than anyone or anything."

"That's true," I sighed.

"Come," Slender said closing the door gently, "we have some things we need to discuss."

I nodded and followed Slender down the hall further and into his office. I watched as he sat in his chair behind his desk. I sat on the floor in front his desk. He folded his hands and resting his chin on them.

"You could have told us Smile," he started, "we wouldn't have minded having you and your family living here with us. Not to mention that it would be a lot safer. Besides, you had all of us worried about you. Jeff especially. He thought he had lost his best friend."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," I said, "but if word got out about Lili being different . . . . . I just don't want Zalgo to get his greedy hands on my son. Lili wouldn't be able to handle it. He can only handle so much. And now it seems he has become attached to Jeff."

"That's a good thing then," Slender said, "you know how alone Jeff feels sometimes."

"That's not the problem Slender," I growled quietly, "Lili is like me and his mother. He can and most likely will go into heat when he gets older. He doesn't know about that yet and I wasn't planning on telling him for a while. If he develops feelings for Jeff then that could send him into heat earlier than normal. He's too young right now. I still don't know why he is so small. His brothers are almost fully grown but he has barely grown at all."

"And it worries you because of how small he is," Slender said, "that is something I can understand. However, don't you think it would be better for him to go into heat over someone he loves rather than a one-time stand? I take it that he is a hermaphrodite."

"Yes he is," I sighed, "the only hermaphrodite I've seen before. That's why I'm extremely over protective of him. I don't want him getting hurt."

"But if Jeff loves Lili back the same way Lili loves Jeff," Slender said, "then wouldn't it be smarter to allow them to stay together. You never know, he might not be tall like your other pups. He is different after all and this house houses those who are different."

"I'll have to talk with my mate," I said giving in, "I'll leave Lili here. I will be back as soon as I can. But be warned that I will be punishing my son for wondering off like that. He knew better than to do that. Now, I need to go check with my mate to see if she is alright with coming here."

Slender just nodded. I walked out of his office and out of the mansion. I took off down the path I used to get here. Hopefully my mate will agree. Lili is going to need someone by his side to protect him. Jeff would protect Lili without a moments hesitation. If Jeff really did start to love Lili in the same way Lili loves Jeff then my little Lili should be safe and sound. I hope this is the right choice.


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Jeff)

I woke up. There was a small ball of warmth lying next to me. I immediately remembered it was Smile's youngest son, Li-Wei or Lili for short. I had to admit that his name suited the child greatly. He was beautiful, even more so than me. He was cute and seemed to be very fragile. But if I've learned anything, it's that every rose has its thorns. I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of overprotectiveness and possessiveness of him. I didn't know why I felt this way but I did and I accepted it, knowing that I could never ignore these feelings. I looked at the small child after taking off my sleeping mask. I felt a warmth spread through my chest as I watched his tiny chest rise and fall gently in rhythm to his soft breathing.

I watched him sleep, but not in the way I usually do. I couldn't bring myself to even think of scaring him, though he doesn't seem to be afraid of me. When I looked into his eyes, I saw no fear. I rested my head in my hand, propped up by my elbow that was resting on one of the soft pillows. I gently ran my fingers through Lili's star filled black hair. He snuggled closer as soon as I did this.

His hair touched his ankles. I'll have to find him a ribbon to keep it tied back and out of his face. His white skin matched mine in color. His lips a pale red color. I continued to run my fingers through his feather soft hair when I felt him cuddle up on my chest, closer than he had been earlier. I smiled softly and chuckled. He was awake, he just didn't want to get up yet.

I got up and put on my jeans, tossing my sleeping mask onto the bed. I picked up Lili, who was now rubbing the sleep out of his pretty almond shaped cat like eyes seemed to change color according to his mood and emotions. His thin, tiny arms wrapped around my neck, clinging to my shirt. He nuzzled his face against my chest. I felt oddly happy holding him in my arms as that warm feeling began to spread through my chest once again.

I carried him out of my room and into the kitchen. I saw Slender cooking as I walked in. He turned and seemingly 'smiled' when he saw the sleepy Lili.

"Are you two hungry?" he asked.

"I'm not," I said, "What about you Lili? Are you hungry?"

"Kinda," he mumbled into my shirt before we all heard a loud growling sound, "okay maybe a lot."

"What would you like to eat?" Slender asked chuckling.

"Do you have any raw vegetables and fruits?" Lili asked.

"Yes we do," Slender said, "don't you want meat though?"

"Not unless it is fish or chicken," Lili explains, "I don't like red meats. They make me sick every time I eat it."

"I can coo you come baked red fish," Slender said, "I'll put some fresh vegetables and fruits on the side."

"Thank you," Lili yipped.

"You are quite welcome," Slender said, "your father came over looking for you. He was very worried that something bad had happened to you. You need to apologize to him when he gets back."

"I will Slendyman," Lili said cutely, "I promise."

That earned a chuckled from both Slender and me. I sat down in a chair with Lili on my lap. We watched Slender cook. Lili had gotten bored and was now cuddling against me, snuggling against my chest. He was too cute for his own good.

Slender finished cooking and had just set the plates down in front of Lili when we all heard barking, signaling Smile's return. Slender left the kitchen to open the door and let the large husky in. Smile came in with four large pups following him, all of them looked like Smile except they didn't have manes. Lili hopped off my lap and ran over to his father, hugging him around his neck tightly and burying his face in Smile's furry chest.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Daddy," Lili cried into his chest, "I'm sorry for running off when I knew I shouldn't have. But you seemed so sad so I came here to tell them that you were alright and that you might come to visit them soon. I'm sorry."

"You knew better than to do that Lili," Smile growled softly yet strictly, "You could have gotten hurt or taken or even worse killed. What would I do if that had happened?! Lili you must understand that you are the smallest and most vulnerable. If you were to run into Rake you wouldn't stand a chance. He would have killed you on the spot."

"I'm sorry," Lili whimpered after changing into his little wolfy form. He cowered under Smile's stern glare. His tail tucked between his short legs and his small ears flat against his head.

"You know the consequences for breaking the rules Lili," Smile said, "You will be punished but I will deal with that later. And no hiding or running away. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Lili whimpered," I really am sorry."

"I know Lili," Smile sighed, "And I think it's nice of you to try and cheer me up but don't ever do that again. I was worried sick when I couldn't find you. From now on you are to tell me if you want to go somewhere and where that place is. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Lili chirped cutely.

"Smile chuckled and licked the top of his youngest son's head. I felt a little left out and empty inside. A cold feeling took over the warmth that had been there not long ago. That was until Lili came running back over to me, now in his human form, and jumped onto my lap. My smile widened even more as I watched Lili cuddle up on me, the warm feeling returning and dissipating the cold emptiness. I wrapped my arms around him loosely but tight enough to make sure he couldn't escape. I then grabbed Lili by the waist and turned him to face forward so he could start eating.

I watched as Lili ate everything he was given. He must have been really hungry from all that running he did earlier. Once he was done, Slender picked up this plates and Lili turned back into his little wolfy for. To be honest he looked more like a wolf than a husky. He was so small. He leapt down from my lap and ran to his siblings like a bat out of hell, tackling them to the floor by surprise.

They started wrestling so as to not crush their much smaller brother of the litter. I chuckled as Lili suddenly pounced onto Smile's shoulders, pinning the much much larger male onto the ground. Smile chuckled at his youngest son's silliness, allowing the tiny male to climb on him. Lili accidentally pulled on his father's ear a little too hard. Smile growled and suddenly stood up, causing tiny Lili to fall onto the floor and land with a loud thump. Lili whimpered in pain and Smile was by his side instantly, guilt and worry filling his eyes.

Smile nudged his youngest, trying to get him to stand up. Lili tried to get up but as soon as he tried to put pressure on his left front leg he yelped in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

I was up and by him in a second. I scooped Lili into my arms, being careful about his leg. I started petting him, trying to distract him from the pain and calm him down.

"E.J.!" I yelled up to the second floor, "Get your ass down here! We need your help! And bring your medical kit."

We all heard a thump as if someone had fallen out of bed and onto the floor from being startled awake. It didn't take long for us to see E.J. rushing down the stairs in a pain of black cargo shorts and a midnight blue muscle shirt. He was carrying his medical kit. He hadn't bothered to put his mask on in the rush to get downstairs, his face full with worry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can you check Lili's leg?" I asked, "I think it might be either broken or fractured."

E.J. nodded and carefully took the injured pup into his arms. He sat on the floor and gently took a grip on Lili's injured leg. Lili whimpered.

"It's alright Lili," I cooed, "He's just checking your leg to find where it hurts the most. He's gonna help you get better. Don't be afraid. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere. I promise."

Lili nodded and let E.J. examine his leg. After gently putting pressure on the entire leg in different places, E.J. moved down towards Lili's paw. When Jack touched the joint that connected Lili's leg and paw, Lili let out a pain filled yelp and whimpered, trembling like a leaf in the wind. He must have been in a lot of pain. I felt something stabbing me in my chest when I heard that yelp. I put a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Well it's definitely broken," Jack said, "the joint connecting his leg and paw is completely shattered. I'm going to have to do surgery on it to make sure it heals correctly. He's going to need and metal plate and screws put into his arm. But I need him to be in his human form so it can be done easier. I'll make sure that the metal I use is shifter friendly. He will be able to walk and run again but he will have a slight limp and it will leave a scar. It would be worth it though."

"Can you do that Lili?" I cooed gently, "Can you change into your human form? For me?"

Lili nodded and slowly changed back into his human form. He started crying because of the pain he was in. I took him into my arms and held him against my chest, rubbing his soft, tiny back to comfort him. He snuggled farther into my chest, being extremely careful with his left wrist.

"It's okay," I whispered soothingly, "I'm not going anywhere you don't want me to."


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6

(Third)

Smile and the others watched this exchange with great interest. Jeff was never one to be gentle and comforting. They were all used to him being arrogant and short-tempered.

'Could Jeff have developed feeling for Lili?' Smile thought, 'If that's true then I won't have to worry about Lili as much as I do now. In a way, they do suit each other.'

Smile watched as his best friend carried Lili to one of the few vacant chairs in the den area of the mansion. Jeff sat down with Lili in his lap. Lili curled up against Jeff's broad chest. Little Lili was still in pain. His wrist was completely shattered. Smile felt guilty. He should have been more careful. He blamed himself for his precious little Lili's injury.

"It' okay Daddy," Smile heard Lili say, "I know you didn't do it on purpose. I'll be fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyways. So please don't blame yourself."

"I won't Lili," Smile sighed then gazed at his youngest warmly.

Lili had snuggled back up with Jeff, who was keeping a firm but gentle grip on Lili's injured arm. Jeff whispered sweet nothings and cooed soothing words into Lili's ear. Everyone watched in awe at the sight of Jeff being gentle. It was never heard of before nor seen. They all knew then and there that if any of them were to mess with Lili, they would quite literally have Jeff at their throats.

Soon each one of the mansion's members returned to what they were doing before Lili's injury. They knew Jeff was very capable of taking care of Lili and it seemed to them that Lili had a favorite. Smile was happy. He didn't have to hide his pups anymore and knew that Lili would, somewhat, be safe as long as Jeff was around. The only problem was that Lili had nowhere to sleep. But seeing as how Jeff was handling things, Smile just assumed that Lili would be sharing a room with Jeff.

Jack stayed with Jeff and Lili as the others left. Then he led them to the medical room. He had already set everything up. He grabbed a needle that contained an anesthetic. Jeff held out Lili's right arm and Jack gave the tiny pup the shot. It would make him sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain. After Lili was asleep, Jack got to work. Jeff stayed by Lili's side throughout the entire surgery. He never once looked away, though it pained him knowing how much pain Lili was going to be in when he woke up.

After about three hours Jack had finally managed to rearranged Lili's wrist and set it to heal correctly. He put in a metal plate and screwed it into the bone. After he finished, he stitched Lili's arm up and wrapped it in a soft cloth, covering it with a few layers of black gauze. He wouldn't be able to use that arm for a while. And seeing as how Lili was left-handed, this meant a lot more work for Jeff. He didn't care though. He loved the idea of being able to take care of Lili. Maybe one day when Lili was older, Jeff would take him and they would go on a hunt together.

'Or maybe Smile with let me take Lili on as my proxy,' Jeff thought as he watched Lili sleep.

Jeff carefully picked up Lili, thanked Jack, and walked back to his room. He walked in through the already open door. Setting his future proxy down on the bed gently, he turned and closed the door, a sigh to the others that he did not want to be disturbed. He carefully maneuvered Lili into the middle of the bed. He changed his clothes and slipped on a black t-shirt. He crawled into the middle of the bed and, laying on his back, pulled Lili onto his chest. Lili's head and injured arm rested on Jeff's chest. The smiling boy's arms wrapped around the young pup protectively. Jeff was also starting to fall asleep. He took one more look at Lili before putting on his eye-mask and drifting into a world of darkness.


End file.
